Her Crimson Stains
by Apple-RingoSauce
Summary: Nagato has died. But the paths remain. Without anyone to help them, they have nothing to rely on. But Chiku Chikushodo has it the worst. And Shodo male Chikushodo isn't helping. LEMON IN LATER CHAPTERS


SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES \( Q A Q)/ I've been really busy as of late due to school and activities… TT ~ TT And for the "You're My Everything" fanfic, I am currently updating it. Sorry for the long hiatus ;n;

Author's Note: Okay so I'm listening to a song called Haunted by Evanescence and I got an angsty lime idea for a fanfiction :) so the characters are two paths of pain . Peincest ? Lmfao anyways so it's the two animal paths Dein and Fein but they're both known as Chikushodo… so Chiku is the female realm and Shodo is the male realm, just because I hate using their _ein names. I tried to avoid OOC for once, but I kinda don't know how they would act without Nagato's control. w So I did the best I could. First chapter T, but will be bumped up soon. (Chiku's point of view)

I stood with my back facing towards him. Nowadays the only things that left his lips were words of lies and rude remarks. I had made a stupid decision to channel my feelings and instincts and let myself place my heart in his unfaithful hands. I had been ignorant and infatuated with him, and what used to be my sheer bliss and love, had reconciled into morbid and pure hatred. Oh, how I wished he'd just leave me be, and I loathed his mere presence alone, and I wished for nothing but to tell him that. However, that would be disrespectful and unlikely of me.

Another reason I couldn't tear myself away from him was because he was a beautiful and irresistible creature. The way his lips used to move against mine was ecstatic, and when his body brushed oh-so delicately against mine was nothing but euphoria. I promised myself I wouldn't return to him, but my body rejected my decision. It longed for his touch, his love, his warmth, his teasing, his breath against my skin. But the love wasn't true and neither was he. But did I seem to care? No.

"Chiku-chan, please forgive me... I didn't mean to hurt you like that!" Shodo practically begged with feigned sorrow.

"No, you're not. You've said sorry countless times so you could hurt me again. I'm finished with you, Shodo."

I regretted saying that as soon as it left my lips. For once, I thought saw a huge amount of regret in his lavender eyes. He slouched his shoulders as he turned to leave. I then felt a rush of guilt. Then I involuntarily ran up behind him and wrapped my bruised arms around his masculine waist, my grip firm but struggling.

"Don't go... Please don't leave me here alone... I'm sorry!" I cried frantically, trying to conjure up an excuse to make him stay.

I don't know why he bothered. I was so fickle to him nowadays because of his inhumane behavior. But then again, he was the only thing I had. Ever since we'd been freed after Nagato died, I didn't have any support from him nor did I have any grief from the rest of the paths. I'm always alone if Shodo isn't with me, and even if his behavior is unacceptable, I can't pull myself away from him. I'm basically a magnet for him, clingy and at times a nuisance.

"Prove it to me that you're sorry, Chiku. Maybe I'll contemplate whether I want to keep you and cherish you again." Shodo said with his signature smirk. He said it so tauntingly but I knew he was dead serious.

I looked up at him with my lavender eyes, knowing that if I asked him the question that I always do, I'll get a suggestive sneer again. "What do you want me to do?"

As I expected, Shodo looked at me square in the eye, a gleam of arousal tinted in his eyes. I hated it when he did that.

"You know perfectly well, Chiku." As he said this, he raised his hand, cupping my chin and drawing my face closer to his.

His lips had a pale complexion and kissing him made my lips rather cold. "Love me like you always have... Chiku-Chan."

For the first time, I felt a surge of fear rise up in me. He had done this countless times, but I hadn't felt threatened before. As he leaned in closer, I felt my cheeks sting from unwilling tears I had shed seconds ago. He was scaring me. I suddenly swatted away his hand viciously, just as Nagato had me do to that pesky Sand Interrogator.

I wasn't scared or sad anymore; I was ANGRY. I felt a tremendous amount of hate rise up in me. I pushed him into the wall ferociously, hearing a clear yelp of pain emit from his mouth.

"What the fuck was that for?" he spat out icily, recoiling slightly.

"I—I don't know...!" I yelped, falling back.

"Do you realize who you just fucking hit, you stupid bitch?" he practically screamed at me.

"I—I'm sorry! I—I didn't mean to!" I whimpered, covering my face from an expected hit.

Shodo flexed his arm, feigning a slap. He just smirked triumphantly. "You think you're sorry? How do you prove it this time?" he cackled sadistically, kneeling down in front of me.

"I am!" I replied sheepishly, my pale cheeks now a pink complexion.

"Good. Now prove it to me." I gasped slightly as I felt a firm hand caress my cheeks, and his face loom towards mine menacingly.

"You— you don't mean-?" Shodo lifted is gaze from my trembling lips to my eyes, imprisoning me in a locked, lustful state.

"Yes, I do... Chi." he said in another signature voice of temptation.

As soon as he said that, I felt a cold and damp feeling press against my lips and I couldn't do shit because he had frozen me with fear by simply calling me my pet name, which he only used when he was seeking me out for sex, or when he needed me to entertain and pleasure him. I was used to the fact he was a guy and all and he constantly asks me to have sex with him, but the problem which caused me to cringe at the slightest thought was that he was incredibly rough and didn't give a damn if he overdid it and I wound up a heap on the floor, expelling tears viciously until he had to knock me out.

I woke up to find a small pool of blood situated on the floor. I sat up immediately, and then screamed.

"What the fuck did you do to me, you lame excuse for life?" I shrieked, as if trying to convince an opponent.

"Calm down, honestly. I only knocked you out for fourteen minutes."

I turn around to find him sitting on a nearby stool, humming a melancholic tune ever so nonchalantly, plucking petals from a wilting rose. His face displayed boredom and oblivion. I hated that look. He knew it. But there wasn't anything I could do, especially in the poor and battered state that I was in.

He then took a glance at me. He didn't even turn his head around. All he did was look at me deadly, with an annoyed facial expression plastered on his pierced face. "Now, since you're out of a coma for now, do you wish to try that scenario again, Chiku?" he finally said after a long moment of silence.

He didn't say it as if it were an innocent question. He said it as a _threat_. While others would be completely oblivious towards this, I was one of the very few people who recognized that any sign of denial would lead to a terrible predicament.

I bit my lip, forcing myself to stop quivering in fear. Then I finally stood up, brushed the grit off of my torn and blood-stained cloak, and stumbled weakly towards him. "I've made my decision."


End file.
